Big Iron
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. Enterprise continues its mission in former Delphic Expanse to prepare the North Star settlement for new colonists… and to solve a crime. Takes place immediately after the story "Recompense" as the next season 4 episode. References to "North Star".
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. Enterprise continues its mission in former Delphic Expanse to prepare the North Star settlement for new colonists… and to solve a crime. Takes place immediately after the story "Recompense" as the next season 4 episode. References to "North Star".

#

BIG IRON

#

The mid-day heat made being outside almost unbearable. In weather like this, even the bluehorn would rest in what shade they could find. With the dry and dusty conditions of late to boot, and the afternoon wind picking up, most folks were simply hiding out in one place or another. The local saloon was one of those places, although even so, it wasn't very crowded in this particular town. The bartender stood behind the bar cleaning glasses, one after the other, taking perhaps more time than was necessary on each glass. Someone else, whether an employee or a patron looking for something to do, poked out a song on the piano. It was a bit out of tune but alright if you didn't have to play a high G sharp. About a half dozen others sat at various tables nursing a drink. The distinctive creak of the saloon doors sounded alerting those inside of new arrivals.

The bartender glanced up from his meticulous work. Strangers. A man and a women. The man was on the taller side, of medium build, and had short brownish hair with a scraggly beard and the woman was shorter with an intense stare and raven black hair tied back in a ponytail. The bartender made eye contact with the man who then moved towards the bar. The women surveyed the room and followed closely behind. It was unusual to have strangers in town, particularly at this time of year. They were the most northern of the settlements, predominantly ranchers, and out of the way from most everyone else. "What can I do you for?" the bartender asked.

The man tipped his hat and rested his arm on the bar. His clothes were dusty, but not overly so. They seemed too clean for him to be a bluehorn rancher. The man itched his chin as he admired the display behind the bar. "I'm here on business," he finally said. "I'm looking for someone."

The bartender stopped cleaning the glass and placed it down carefully. A lawman, no doubt, and it spelled trouble. The piano had stopped and the bartender's eyes glanced out briefly amongst the patrons to see who was there. What he saw spelled even _more_ trouble. "Who you looking for?" he asked, and then cleared a catch in his throat.

"About a week ago, there was a kidnapping in a town south of here," the man replied. "Sheriff MacReady was shot. Almost killed." He paused and again admired the display behind the bar. The women was looking over the patrons and piano player with the eye of a gunslinger.

"Will the Sheriff be okay?" the bartender asked, unable to hide the nervousness now in his voice.

The stranger nodded. "MacReady is recuperating just fine," he replied. "I notice your town doesn't have a sheriff. The building's all locked up."

"No sir," the bartender replied quickly. "Last was, ah, Sheriff Jones. He was… killed in an accident 'bout two years ago. We haven't had trouble though without one."

The stranger frowned. "Word is, it was Texas Red and his gang. And from what I understand, he's holed up somewhere in these parts."

The bartender swallowed hard and took a half step back to prepare to duck behind the bar in case of trouble. He unconsciously glanced again out to the patrons, to one of the patrons in particular. The stranger noticed and turned around to look in the same direction. The women had noticed too and indicated the person with a nod of her chin. A younger man with a clean shaven face and hat drawn down to nearly cover his eyes. It almost looked as if he was sleeping. The two of them moved over to the table. The occupant was sitting back, one hand stretched out holding his glass of whiskey and the other down at his side out of view. He didn't move as the strangers approached.

"Might you know this Texas Red?" the man asked. The woman moved up next to the one sitting at the table and moved her outer jacket to expose a pistol in a holster on her hip.

"Who's asking?" the other replied.

"Name's Archer," the stranger said. "I've been deputized by Sherriff MacReady and am leading a posse to find our missing townsfolk."

The other's expression didn't change, but his head tilted up slightly and eyes moved from his glass to the woman's pistol and then up to the woman's face. "Are you the Deputy's hired gun?" the other sneered.

"Name's McKenzie," the woman answered. "Deputy McKenzie."

The other stifled a chuckle. "We don't need no deputies here," he said. "And I've been to MacReady's town plenty and have never seen or heard of either of you." He returned to looking at his drink, seemingly uninterested in talking further.

Archer and McKenzie glanced at one another briefly and nodded. Archer leaned down a little closer. "Where can we find Texas Red and his gang?" he asked, a little more forcefully.

The other now frowned and moved his hand he had on his drink slowly down onto his lap. The person at the piano stood up suddenly and moved towards the door, leaving without a word. A few of the other patrons at tables behind the young man moved quietly out of the way. The young man sitting at the table looked back at McKenzie's pistol, and then back up to McKenzie's eyes. "That's a mighty big iron you have there missy," he said. "Looks more like a Skag gun." His frown deepened and his eyes then moved to Archer. "Are you friends with Skags Deputy?"

Archer didn't have time to answer. The other stood up quickly knocking the table over in front of him making Archer and McKenzie step back, two guns in either hand pointing in their direction. The young man was quick on the draw and prepared to fire them both.

#

Author's note: Season 4 was shorter than the others, and so it's only natural that there should be a few more episodes. This is the teaser for the second story in a three story/episode arch. The OC paired with Malcolm is Lieutenant Jennifer McKenzie, the head of the MACOs on Enterprise. The A/TP pairing is a friendship at this point with only a tease of romance, as it was in the first two seasons. This is to align with what little we know of the six years between "Terra Prime" and "These Were the Voyages…" and my other stories. Hope you enjoy – reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

[ _1st segment -_ _after opening titles_ ]

One day earlier…

Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol were in the ship's mess sitting at one of the tables. It was late and only the two of them were there, Archer in a pair of sweats and T'Pol in one of her casual Vulcan robes. Each had a half-eaten bowl of pink colored sorbet in front of them and were leaning over the table as if they were sharing something in confidence. Only the several PADDs strewn between them on the table revealed this was not a social engagement. Archer took another spoonful of the sorbet. "What is this again?"

"Pureed strawberries with coconut cream, vanilla and lemon juice," T'Pol replied. She tasted another spoonful herself and allowed a slight nod. Her latest creation using Terran ingredients was apparently a resounding success. "And a bit of cane sugar," she added, for the sake of full disclosure. "I will give the recipe to Chef."

"Tastes delicious," Archer concurred, and then pivoted one of the PADDs to get a better look. He paused while he scrolled through the document. "Okay, so it sounds like Engineering is surviving without our favorite Engineer."

"As you see, efficiency is down five percent," T'Pol remarked. "But otherwise there have been no problems of note. I suspect Commander Tucker will be pleased with his team when he returns."

"And that will be at Azati Prime as scheduled," Archer said with a nod. "It will be good to have him back." He took another heaping spoonful of his supposedly healthy frozen dessert and savored the taste. He then glanced down at the various PADDs. "I guess that about does it," he said. "Let's do status updates like this more often."

T'Pol did not comment, but took another spoonful of the dessert herself, or the 'midnight snack' as Jonathon had called it earlier. She would organize the PADDs later. They were deep in the former Delphic Expanse and a little over a day out from the North Star settlement. Six days behind them was a ship from Earth sent eighteen months earlier with over a thousand new colonists. Updates from Captain Chandra indicated they were all in good health and eager to disembark onto the planet and set up their own settlements. The only problem in the past forty-eight hours after leaving Illyrian space was their inability to contact North Star on the receiver they had left with the settlement, but that could be the result of any number of things. It was not an ideal set of circumstances, but they would have adequate time to prepare the original settlers for the new arrivals. It was likely the next thirty-two hours would be as uneventful as the previous, which was a welcome respite. Perhaps she and Jonathan could have that rematch in kal-toh they had been talking about since their Illyrian internment. Jonathan had proved a challenging opponent, proficient at finding the seeds of order in the midst of chaos. She suspected his time with Surak's katra had something to do with that. "There is one final thing to note," T'Pol said.

"What's that?" Archer asked between bites.

"It has come to my attention that Lieutenants Reed and McKenzie are now dating," T'Pol replied and then raised an eyebrow. Despite being Vulcan, T'Pol was adept at keeping attuned to the pulse of the crew and the various happenings. The multitude of emotions prevalent amongst humans, as she had once said.

"Do you see a problem?" Archer asked.

T'Pol shook her head slightly. "I just wanted to make you aware of it," she replied. "They both report directly to you, so there are no issues regarding regulations, but technically McKenzie is subordinate to Reed regarding security matters. In this instance, however, they are being appropriately discreet, and I anticipate no issues."

Archer nodded. On a deep space vessel, it was impossible to eliminate fraternization all together, but Star Fleet regulations had to be followed for the crew's own protection. Relationships between two people within a chain of command where favoritism could be alleged or perceived was unacceptable and would likely affect moral. Archer finished off the last of his sorbet and then rubbed his beard. It was filling in quite nicely, but was unfortunately now at the itchy stage. He reflected that as the Captain and at the top of the chain, those regulations applied most assuredly to him too. T'Pol was finishing her dessert as well and raised an eyebrow again when their eyes met. What exactly was she thinking? Archer was certain that sometimes she could almost read minds, although they had settled that potential issue between the two of them long ago.

The comm chime sounded interrupting their thoughts. " _Bridge to Captain Archer_." It was Hoshi, although she wasn't supposed to be on duty with the night shift. They must have woken her for something important.

Archer and T'Pol exchanged a quick look, and then Archer stood and moved over to the nearest panel. "Go ahead," he responded.

" _Sir, we've intercepted a transmission from the vicinity of the North Star colony_."

Archer sighed with relief. "Finally," he said. Truth be known, he had been getting worried.

Hoshi hesitated on the other end. " _Ah, sir. You'd better get up here. It wasn't from the human settlement. It's Skagaran_."

#

Archer and T'Pol arrived on the bridge shortly thereafter, foregoing a change into their uniforms. The night shift was on duty, although Ensign Sato stood over Crewman Fuller at communications and was also there out of uniform. Undoubtedly Fuller had called her to the bridge first to help with the intercepted transmission. Fuller did a double take on seeing the Captain and First Officer arrive together and out of uniform, but then did her best to hide her surprise. Lieutenant Conway, the night shift commander, had been using the scanners at the science station and stood as the two senior officers stepped out of the turbo lift.

Hoshi turned and spoke first. "We've translated a partial message sir," she said. "Definitely Skagaran. A clipped transmission from a landing party requesting back up. They mentioned the human settlement and some sort of dispute. From the context, it appears they have an advanced transporter technology."

T'Pol had moved to the science station and Archer turned to Lieutenant Conway. "Do you detect any of their vessels orbiting the planet?"

Conway shook his head. "Nothing, sir." He then turned to T'Pol who was examining the sensors for herself. "The location of the intercepted transmission was very specific, but it's just empty space above the planet."

T'Pol pushed back from the sensors with an ever so slight frown.

"What is it Commander?" Archer asked.

"Lieutenant Conway is correct," T'Pol answered. "The sensors register no ships in the North Star system." She leaned back in her chair as if considering something. "It's possible the Skagarian ship or ships have some sort of cloaking technology. The Vulcan High Command has studied the possibility and believe the Klingon Empire possesses this ability, although that hasn't been verified."

Archer rubbed his beard in thought. "If the Skagarans are there, and have their ships cloaked, the settlement might be in trouble." He turned back to Hoshi. "You said the message mentioned some sort of dispute?"

Hoshi nodded. "It was a fragment of the full message sir, but that's the best we could translate given the context. We're monitoring the space surrounding the planet, but it might be their transmissions are being masked as well and we were simply lucky to intercept what we did."

"So when we get there, we'll have no idea what we're getting into," Archer observed.

T'Pol nodded. "Precisely."

Archer frowned, but it really wasn't a difficult decision to make. Not only was the colony ship from Earth arriving within the week, there were nearly six thousand humans at North Star already. Scattered settlements with whom he had promised to return at the earliest opportunity. "Well. We have no choice," he said. He turned to the helm. "What's our ETA if we increase speed to maximum warp?"

Crewman Halloway, the young night shift helmsman, did the requisite calculations. "Six hours sir."

Archer nodded with resolve. "Let's do it then. Best speed to North Star."

#

Enterprise entered orbit about North Star without incident, although Commander Tucker would undoubtedly have to supervise some maintenance when he got back due to the extended period at maximum warp. Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol and Ensign Sato had gotten what sleep they could and were now in uniform on the bridge with the rest of the day shift. If the Skagaran vessel was there, it was undetectable using their sensors. Archer turned to his communications officer. "Ensign, open a channel."

"Hailing frequencies open sir," Hoshi responded.

"Skagaran vessel, this is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise," Archer said facing the view screen. "We've arrived in system to check on the human settlements on the planet's surface and have urgent business to discuss." He turned back to Hoshi who was listening closely via her earpiece. "Anything?"

Hoshi shook her head slowly. "Dead air sir," she finally said. "If they're out there though, they're hearing us."

Archer turned to T'Pol who was using the sensors at the science station. "What do you see on the planet's surface?"

T'Pol looked up from the device. "From the regions where are sensors are effective, I'm detecting both Terrans and Skagarans, but it's unclear if any of them are not from the original settlements."

Archer squared his shoulders and motioned to Hoshi to open up the hailing frequencies again and looked forward. He decided to play a bluff and see what happened. "Skagaran vessel, decloak and open a channel. We are aware of the situation on the planet's surface and have come to offer assistance."

Suddenly a ship about twice as large as Enterprise appeared less than a hundred meters in front of them. If the Skagarans had intended to startle them, it worked. Fortunately, Ensign Mayweather kept his cool and stayed on course. The main view screen activated and a uniformed Skagaran was displayed. He appeared to be scowling. Behind him were others at various stations on a ship's bridge much like Enterprise. " _Captain Archer, I am Captain Krell of the Skagaran Conglomerate. It appears you are able to penetrate our cloaking device and intercept our secure communications. We have only recently become aware of Earth and its influences in the area. How much do you know of the situation on the planet's surface_?"

Archer shifted as he considered what to reveal. "We visited this settlement a little over a year ago. At the time, the humans and Skagarans were living together peacefully. We left them a transmitter so we could contact them on our return, but have been unable to reach them on it. We understand there was some sort of… incident on the planet's surface within the past day, and increased our speed to arrive as quickly as possible."

Krell nodded gravely. " _Let us meet on the surface then to discuss our next course of action_ ," he replied. " _Bring your doctor. One of the… humans, has been injured and we are unable to treat him adequately. We're sending the coordinates now_." Krell looked off screen and nodded.

From her station, Hoshi turned to Archer and nodded as well. "We have them sir."

" _I will see you on the planet's surface shortly_ ," Krell said, and the transmission ended abruptly. The Skagaran vessel had moved off a short way but was still in a station keeping orbit nearby.

"Captain, the coordinates correspond to the settlement we visited before," T'Pol said. "The main street, right in front of the Sheriff MacReady's establishment."

Archer nodded and then opened a comm channel to sickbay. "Doctor, meet us in the transporter room with a full med kit."

" _Aye sir_ ," Phlox replied.

He then adjusted the comm. "Lieutenant Conway, sorry to wake you, but I need you on the bridge immediately to take command."

" _Understood sir_ ," Conway replied groggily.

Archer then turned to Lieutenant Reed. "Krell said someone was injured. We might be going into a conflict of some sort. I want you and a couple MACOs on the landing party as well." He then moved towards the turbo lift and Reed followed. T'Pol fell in behind. Although not explicitly told to accompany them in the landing party, her involvement was assumed.

#

Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol, Doctor Phlox, Lieutenant Reed, Lieutenant McKenzie, and Corporal Kelly materialized on the main street of one of the human settlements on North Star. It was a cloudless morning and already getting warm in anticipation of a hot day. The town appeared deserted except for a uniformed Skagaran who was obviously waiting for them. A large weapon of some sort hung from a sling at his side but it wasn't drawn and he did not appear threatening. The Skagaran motioned for them all to follow him inside the building behind him. Archer recognized it as Sheriff MacReady's office and the town's jail. Lieutenant McKenzie was looking about wide-eyed, taking it all in. She was an ardent admirer of the 'Old West' and couldn't help but be intrigued.

They entered and there were two other Skagarans in the small office area. The sheriff was laying on a makeshift cot with one of the Skagarans attending to him. He was conscious and breathing heavily. "Archer," he choked out. "It's about time you showed up."

"We're here now Sheriff," Archer replied and motioned to Phlox who was already moving forward to look at MacReady's injuries. He'd like to talk to MacReady privately, but that didn't appear to be possible at the moment. The others had also filed into the room with Reed and McKenzie staying at the threshold. Archer turned to the other Skagaran. "Captain Krell?"

Krell nodded curtly. "It's unfortunate we meet under these difficult circumstances."

"What exactly has happened?" Archer asked.

Krell folded his arms and appeared to gather his thoughts. "With the Fall of the Spheres, we've been endeavoring to locate several of our ships lost in the Expanse over the years. Over the past three centuries, in fact. We located the wreckage of one of these ships on this world and also discovered the settlements of both the descendants of the Skagaran survivors and your people. Over seven thousand individuals in total. We have been observing the settlements for the past two months, gathering information."

"Using your cloaking technology," T'Pol commented.

"Of course," Krell replied. He turned back to Archer. "As you said, the humans and Skagarans appeared to be living side by side and in relative peace, although rather primitively I might add and there's indications that this was only a recent development. At first, we were uncertain how the humans had arrived here since there was no commensurate wreckage of their craft nor did the population appear large enough to be indigenous."

"The Skagarans abducted the ancestors of the current inhabitants from Earth several hundred years ago," Archer replied bluntly. He left the details about the subsequent uprising and more unpleasant history unsaid.

Krell frowned. "So we discovered upon examining the data nodes we were able to recover from the wreckage. There were several data nodes missing…"

Archer nodded. "We have them," he replied. "We can return them if you'd like."

"No need. We were able to obtain what we needed from what we found and from interviewing selected individuals." The atmosphere was turning tense and Krell looked about at the various Enterprise crewmembers. "That was a relatively uncommon practice from our past," he said. "The practice of selecting workers from non-warp capable worlds to help in the initial colonization efforts of a new planet."

"Slaves," T'Pol corrected.

Krell shifted uncomfortably. "The Skagaran Conglomerate no longer condones such behavior. We are fully aware of what happened here three hundred years ago, although it appears the Skagarans and humans were able to work out their differences. If we had known Earth was now warp-capable, we would have strived to locate your homeworld and inform them of our intentions."

"So what's the situation now?" Archer asked, not wanting to delve any more into those past transgressions. Dwelling on the past wouldn't solve any of the problems of the present. He gestured to MacReady who was leaning back now with his eyes closed as Phlox probed his wound. "Who did this?"

"Our analysis indicated this planet holds promise for an expanded colony," Krell responded instead. "With the Fall of the Spheres, it is in an ideal location between our homeworld and many of our other colony worlds. We recently revealed ourselves to the current inhabitants and discussed our intention of resettling a Skagaran contingent here in three months. The colony ship is already on its way."

Archer smiled. "Funny enough, the Earth government had decided the same thing," he countered. "Our colony ship arrives in six _days_. It appears humans and Skagarans will be continuing to share this world."

Krell seemed taken aback, but not necessarily upset with this revelation. He nodded slowly. "Indeed. The news of our colony ship, however, was… not met with enthusiasm by many of the inhabitants. A faction outside the local law from up north arrived here yesterday, kidnapped a number of individuals, both Skagaran and human, and injured Sheriff MacReady with a crude particle weapon."

"I was shot!" MacReady interjected with irritation. "It was Red and his gang. They haven't been happy this past year with the, ah… changes. Captain Krell's arrival and revelation about a thousand more Skagarans settling here just threw him over the edge."

Archer stepped over to MacReady. "Tell us more about this Red and his gang."

MacReady frowned. "He pretty much runs a town up north of here," he said. "A friend of mine was the sheriff there years ago, but supposedly drowned while crossing a swollen stream during the rainy season. His body was never recovered, but I've always suspected foul play. Red stays close to his interests up there and minds his own business, until now."

"And you think he kidnapped those people because he feels threatened by the arrival of the Skagarans?" Archer asked.

"You're darn right," MacReady replied. "He felt threatened by _your_ arrival. I think his boy was responsible for damaging that transmitter you left us, although I didn't have enough evidence to prove it." MacReady started coughing and then winced.

"Please," Phlox chided. "If you won't stay still, I'll have to sedate you." Phlox looked back at the rest with a stern expression. "Stop upsetting my patient."

Archer and Krell both shrugged and did their best to look innocent. They unconsciously took a step away from Phlox and MacReady. "The terrain up north where the Sheriff describes is… difficult," Krell said in a quieter tone, trying to heed the Doctor's warning. "The high concentrations of ferrous ores both mask our sensors and create hazardous conditions for low level shuttles and particle-matter stream transports."

"The Badlands," MacReady offered, but also in a calmer manner.

"So we go in the old fashioned way," Archer said. He turned to MacReady. "Sheriff, do you think you could rustle us up some horses to use?"

"You know I can," MacReady responded. "Talk to Billy at the stables. Tell him I sent you."

Lieutenant McKenzie stepped forward. "Sir, I suggest we first visit the quartermaster before this expedition and dress in more appropriate outfits to blend in with the local population." Although she sounded all business, she also seemed almost giddy at the prospect. Archer noticed that Reed was looking at her with a wide grin.

Archer nodded. "Agreed."

"I intend to accompany you as well," Krell stated. "Several Skagarans are amongst those abducted."

Archer nodded again. Not his first choice, since he wasn't sure how much to trust the Skagarans, but an understandable desire from their point of view so he was in no position to decline Krell's request.

MacReady tried to sit up but again winced in pain. Phlox frowned, but said nothing. "Archer," MacReady said and motioned him to come closer instead. Captain Archer moved over to MacReady's side. "I wish I could go with you and lead this posse. Bethany is with the group that's been abducted. You came just in time. Red probably feels desperate. He doesn't understand that change is coming and inevitable. There's no telling what he's capable of."

Archer placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't worry Sheriff. We'll do our best."

MacReady then looked at the rest of those present and a crooked smile formed on his face. "For what it's worth, I hereby deputize the lot of you. Ride out into the Badlands and rescue those taken from us, and bring Texas Red to justice."

[ _second commercial break_ ]


	3. Chapter 3

[ _2nd segment_ ]

Five people on horseback materialized into a dry river wash on the colony planet North Star. A scaled creature about the size of a rabbit was frightened by their sudden appearance and scurried off into the brush, faster than it seemed possible for its size. The horses and riders paused for just a moment to observe the creature's retreat. It was morning, but still felt hot. The terrain was generally flat with some hills off to the west behind them and the horizon seemed to shimmer due to the variable refraction of the heated air off the ground.

"Durango?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked turning to face his officer in charge of the MACOs on _Enterprise_. He was now dressed in appropriate clothes for both the heat and location, his scraggly beard adding to the perception he was perhaps a seasoned bluehorn rancher. He tipped his wide-brimmed hat up a bit.

Lieutenant McKenzie nodded with a wide grin. As with the rest of the group, she was also dressed in North Star appropriate clothes and her black hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Yes sir," she replied. "I just loved reading about the Old West when I was growing up. I devoured all the history and holo-novels. I imagined I was a gunslinger and went by the name of Durango."

"A gunslinger," Commander T'Pol repeated.

T'Pol was riding on the opposite side next to her, and so McKenzie turned around in her saddle to face her. She drew her phase pistol and twirled it about one finger with practiced flourish and then slid it back into its holster. "Someone who can handle a gun and who was quick on the draw."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow, and then nodded. "I believe I do recall the term now. From one of Commander Tucker's movie nights."

Lieutenant Reed was scanning with his tricorder in one hand while holding the reins of his horse with the other. He snapped it shut in frustration and returned it to his belt. "The tricorder is useless beyond the immediate vicinity, as we suspected. Too much interference from those bloody rocks." He then turned to the final member of the group who looked a bit awkward on his particular mount. "Captain Krell, how far away were you able to beam us from that settlement?"

They had used the Skagarian transporters since they were far more capable than _Enterprise_ 's. "About fourteen kilometers," Krell responded. "This is the closest we could manage without jeopardizing our patterns. We just follow this dry water course for most of the way and we'll arrive to our destination about mid-day."

Archer pointed in the direction they were aimed. "This way?" he inquired.

Krell nodded.

"Let's move out then," Archer said with a wave of his hand, as if he were directing a cattle drive, and then turned to McKenzie. "Durango, why don't you take the lead?"

"Yes sir!" She kicked her spurs into the horse's side and shouted "Hee-yaw!" Her horse jumped to a gallop, but after twenty meters or so, she slowed him down to take the point. The others formed in behind her two abreast, Archer and T'Pol in front and Reed and Krell taking up the rear.

"If… _Durango_ is going by a nickname," Krell said after a short time, "perhaps we should all adopt an appropriate moniker for this expedition."

"Deputy Deadeye Archer," the Captain replied immediately. He had obviously been giving it some thought. He patted the phase pistol in the holster on his leg and turned to give T'Pol a wink.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" T'Pol inquired innocently.

"No," Archer said, slightly exasperated. "It means I have a deadly aim with a gun. An expert marksman, just like, ah… Durango."

"I could be Magnum Reed," Reed suggested with a grin.

McKenzie had slowed down to tighten up the group and looked over her shoulder shaking her head. "Wrong time period," she said. "The magnum cartridge wasn't introduced until the early twentieth century."

Reed narrowed his eyes. "Make my day," he said ominously. Something else from Commander Tucker's movie nights.

McKenzie laughed and shook her head again.

Reed snickered as well and sat up straighter. "Well if not Magnum, what would you suggest?" he countered.

McKenzie slowed down further so the rest could catch up beside her. Rubbing her chin, she considered carefully. "How about 'The Englishman'," she finally suggested.

"The Englishman," Reed replied dubiously. "That's a statement of fact, not a nickname."

"Sure it's a nickname," McKenzie said. She gave a quick nod, considering it settled, and moved forward a bit to retake the lead.

Reed frowned. "I like the Captain's nickname better," he said under his breath.

"How about me?" Krell asked enthusiastically. "I'm not familiar with Earth's 'Old West.' Lieutenant, could you give me an appropriate nickname?"

McKenzie turned around and frowned.

Krell understood right away the intent of her look. "Yes, yes, of course, I apologize," he said. " _Durango_ , what would you suggest my name be?"

Again McKenzie rubbed he chin as she considered, appearing as if the entire adventure might depend on getting it right. "Well now," she finally mused. "How 'bout 'Black Jack' Krell."

Krell thought about it for a moment. "Is that a good name?" he finally asked.

McKenzie shrugged. "Black Jack Ketchem was a member of the Hole in the Wall gang and had jet black hair like you do," she replied. "I think it fits."

Krell nodded satisfied.

Archer also nodded approvingly and turned to T'Pol who was still riding beside him. "What about you, T'Pol. You're riding with Durango, Deadeye, Black Jack, and the Englishman. What nickname are you going to pick?"

"I do not require a nickname Captain," she replied.

"The name's Deadeye miss," Archer replied with a snarl. "If you don't pick one, we'll have to choose one for you."

T'Pol rolled her eyes ever so slightly, and although she didn't crack a smile, Archer couldn't help but feel she was humored by the ongoing exchange. Just another day in life with a bunch of illogical and emotional humans. "Were there any scientists in the Old West?" she finally asked.

Archer leaned forward. "Hey Durango," he called out. "Any scientists in the Old West?"

McKenzie seemed taken aback by the question at first. "On the various explorations, sure," she finally said. ""I suppose the Commander's nickname could be 'Doc'," she then suggested. "Doc Holliday was a dentist and Doc Scurlock supposedly studied medicine at some point. I suppose the nickname could apply to a scientist as well."

Archer returned his attention to T'Pol. "What do you think Doc?" he asked.

T'Pol shrugged. "I suppose it will have to do… Deadeye."

"Are we there yet," Reed moaned.

Krell perked up. "It's only been ten minutes, Englishman. We still have hours yet."

With that, McKenzie had a good laugh, disturbing a group of vulture like creatures with leathery wings who took flight and began to circle overhead. Archer eyed them suspiciously. Not an auspicious sign, but the day was still young.

#

The town looked deserted as the posse from down south entered along the main road. The sign as they entered named the settlement as Agua Fria. There were about a dozen buildings on each side and a single cross street about two thirds of the way through the town with a dozen more. All were made of wood and appeared weathered by the sun and elements. Archer pointed over to a nearby water trough in the shade of one of the buildings on the south side of the road. "Let's give the horses a break and dismount over there," he said. He gently moved the reins and guided his horse over. His mount needed no encouragement and drank eagerly when they arrived.

After dismounting, they all looped the reins over the bars evidently positioned for that purpose and brushed off their clothes of the dust that had accumulated during the morning. "It's hot," Reed said.

"Still," McKenzie replied with a smirk. Malcolm had reminded them of the heat regularly the entire way. Fortunately their clothes, although authentic in appearance, were also made from a modern fabric that shielded them from the sun and kept them relatively cool.

"Where is everybody?" Krell asked looking about.

"Probably inside because of the heat," Archer replied. He also looked up and down the street and then motioned to a building nearby. "That looks to be the local sheriff's office." He started walking over and the rest followed. When he reached the door, however, it was locked. He peered in through the clouded window next to the door and then pulled back shaking his head. "Looks like it hasn't been occupied in some time. MacReady mentioned this town's sheriff died some years ago."

Just then a few notes of a tune could be heard coming from across the street. "The local saloon," Reed commented pointing to the two story structure. "We'll be sure to find some people in there."

"I would suggest some of us stay with the horses," T'Pol cautioned. If they lost their only means of convenient transportation, it would be a long walk back to where they could transport out.

Archer nodded. "That's prudent," he said. "Why don't you and Malcolm stick with the horses. We don't really know what to expect here, so keep a look out. Krell, see if you can't get into here so we have a place to hole up if need be. McKenzie and I will go over and take a look in the saloon."

They all moved off to their respective tasks.

T'Pol approached her horse and patted it on the neck. She reached into her saddle bag and produced something that she then fed it. She also took out a brush and started brushing the horse's neck. "These beasts seem well adapted to the climate," she commented. Most had finished drinking and were now simply standing about and resting.

"It's hot," Reed said yet again. The sun was now high in the sky, but not high enough to deprive them of the shade cast by the line of buildings.

T'Pol looked about. "Not as hot as it gets on Vulcan," she said. "When the Captain and I were in the Forge last year, it was a great deal hotter than this. I'm finding the warmth rather refreshing compared to the typical temperature on _Enterprise_."

Reed frowned. He moved over to his horse and took a water bottle out of the saddle pack and took a long draw. When he finished, he looked over towards T'Pol. There was something he had been wanting to discuss. If he and Jennifer were to continue with a relationship, it was only prudent to inform the command staff and address any reservations they might have due to their respective leadership positions on the ship. He'd rather speak with the First Officer before the Captain. "Commander," he began tentatively. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

T'Pol stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Regarding the current security command structure…," Reed started, not exactly sure how he was going to approach the subject.

"You wish to discuss the appropriateness of your new relationship with Lieutenant McKenzie," T'Pol interrupted.

Reed nodded slowly. "Yes," he replied. She already knew. He hadn't expected that.

"I've reviewed the pertinent regulations," T'Pol continued. "You are well within both the pertinent Star Fleet and MACO regulations." She paused as she considered something else. "There is, however, the perceptions of those under your command, in your case security and the MACO unit, that need to be considered and you must be cognizant of. The wrong perception can affect moral and the cohesion of your team."

"I understand," Reed replied.

"I would suggest you keep your relationship private. You need not confirm or deny anything exists to anyone, and the two of you should act as if no relationship exists while on duty. It is important to use maximum discretion at all times."

"Of course," Reed stammered.

T'Pol returned to brushing her mount. "The Captain and I have already discussed it," she added. "You and Lieutenant McKenzie can pursue a romantic relationship if that is what the two of you desire."

Reed raised his eyebrows. "The Captain knows too?" he asked, sounding a little more alarmed.

T'Pol paused. "The Captain knows everything I know," she finally said.

There was something to the tone of her response that he hadn't heard before. Reed turned and took another drink of water to hide his surprise. He had never given much credence to the rumors about a secret romance between Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol, although some on the crew were convinced one had been going on since the first year. The two definitely worked well together as a team, that was clearly evident and as it should be. But the Captain and T'Pol? Hadn't T'Pol and Tripp had something going on between them just recently? Or was T'Pol giving him advice that she and the Captain have been executing for years? He shook his head. Crewman Fuller's speculations about the Captain and First Officer were influencing him more than he realized.

His thoughts were interrupted by a single report of gunfire from across the street. T'Pol and Reed exchanged a quick look, and then abandoned the horses and ran over to the saloon. Krell was a few paces behind them.

When they entered, there were a half dozen or more people gathered about someone who was lying on the floor. T'Pol and Reed had drawn their phase pistols but relaxed when they saw both Archer and McKenzie were closest to the man and were bending over him. "Just stunned," McKenzie commented. She holstered her phase pistol with the same flourish as before.

Archer reached down and took the weapon from the unconscious person's hand. An ancient particle weapon that used the combustion of black powder to propel a lead projectile. He then motioned over to a nearby chair. "Let's get him sitting up," he said. McKenzie moved over and lifted him up by the collar and pushed him down into the chair. This seemed to wake the man up a bit and he shook his head to clear it. Archer leaned in closer. "I'll ask you again, where can we find Texas Red and his gang?"

"I ain't telling you anything," he replied.

"That there's Otis," someone in the crowd said. "Red's boy."

Otis smirked. "And Pa's not going to take kindly to you folks ruffing me up like this, Deputy. If you're smart, you'd crawl back to where you came from."

McKenzie looked about, meeting everyone's eye and wondering who else in the crowd might be allied with Red. She casually rested one hand on her phase pistol and turned back to Otis. Archer and McKenzie exchanged a quick look. "Where can we find your Pa?" she asked.

Otis laughed. "You ain't ever gonna find him," he said. "Those canyons are like a maze, and no Skag scanners can work to help you." He then rubbed his shoulder and frowned. "But he'll find you, that's fer sure." He turned towards Archer. "I do believe you hurt my shoulder. That's gonna cost you Deputy."

Archer now also looked about the room. Some of the locals didn't seem too pleased, and as McKenzie undoubtedly suspected, might also be associated with Red and his gang. He then turned to T'Pol. "Doc, take a look at the boy's arm. We want him well enough to stand trial in the morning."

"Trial?" Otis replied in surprise. It was fair to say everyone else in the saloon was also surprised. "On what charge?"

Archer frowned and let the moment drag out for a moment. "Murder," he finally replied. There was some murmuring amongst the locals in the crowd. "Of your local sheriff years ago."

"I had nothing to do with that!" Otis shouted back. "It… it was an accident."

"Tell it to the judge," Archer said and stepped away, seemingly done with any more discussion. More murmuring between the locals.

"What judge?" Otis sneered.

"Black Jack Krell," Archer said ominously and turned towards Krell who was standing just inside the door. Krell stepped forward but remained quiet, probably not sure how to play along in the ruse. His Skagarian features, however, were plain to see and had the desired effect. Otis stared at him in disbelief.

"The hangin' judge," T'Pol commented under her breath, but loud enough for others to hear. She was kneeling beside Otis and was passing an instrument over his shoulder tending to his injury. She then stood up and moved next to Archer. Otis rubbed his shoulder, a bit dazed by the turn of events and surprised it no longer hurt.

Archer looked again about the room. "There's a new sheriff in town," he said. "Let everyone know that law and order has returned to Agua Fria." He then turned to Reed. "Take him over to my office and put him in a cell."

"With pleasure," Reed sneered as best he could.

"I'm innocent," Otis repeated. Reed drew his pistol and grabbed Otis under the arm and lifted him out of the seat. He pointed the pistol towards the door and motioned for Otis to start walking. McKenzie also had her phase pistol out and prepared to follow. Otis seemed to snap out of his shock and turned to face Reed. "And who the hell are you?" he asked contemptuously.

"The Englishman," Reed replied after a quick glance at McKenzie. "And I don't want to hear any guff out of you or I'll box your ears."

#

"Pa's gonna teach you all a fine lesson," Otis called from his cell. "None of you are safe now." He laughed and banged his cup against the bars. "You all made a mistake when you put me in here."

Krell glanced back to Otis who occupied one of the two cells in the sheriff's office and then leaned in closer to Archer. "And you believe incarcerating this individual will draw out this Texas Red and his gang?"

Archer nodded. He was seated at the sheriff's desk. His desk now. "He'll get word and come after his boy. You've heard how Otis' been talking."

"He won't stop talking," Reed commented.

"When are you going to feed me?" Otis shouted. "I'm hungry."

Archer sighed just as the door opened and McKenzie and T'Pol entered. They closed it behind them. "We've deployed the sensor net about the town," T'Pol stated. "They are all linked together and output to our tricorders. The range, however, is severely limited by the dampening effect in the area. We'll have just a few minutes warning at best."

"It'll do," Archer replied. "I don't expect them until morning."

"And so we just wait?" Krell asked.

Archer was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. He sat up and saw through the window three people standing outside. He exchanged looks with everyone.

"Too soon," T'Pol commented. "It couldn't be him." She showed her tricorder. "We would have been alerted."

Archer returned his attention to the door. "Come in," he called out.

The door opened and three men came in. All three were of similar build with sunburnt faces. Dust covered their clothes from head to toe. The one in front took off his hat.

"I see you Bart!" Otis shouted.

Bart ignored Otis and went up to Archer and extended his hand. "Name's Bart Connors sheriff," he said shaking Archer's hand. He stepped back and gestured behind him. "These are my boys."

Archer nodded.

"Pa never did like you Bart!" Otis shouted again. "You're making a mistake!"

Reed drew his phase pistol and took several steps towards the cell. He pointed the pistol at Otis. "Be quiet!"

"Now would have been the time to say 'make my day'," McKenzie commented with a grin.

Reed shrugged.

Bart frowned at the interchange but then returned his attention to Archer. He again gestured behind him. "I have a bluehorn ranch just outside of town yonder. Two hundred acres and forty head. Red's been a thorn in my side for a stretch now sheriff. He and his gang have run rough shod over everybody in town since the previous sheriff was drowned."

"How can I help you?" Archer asked.

Bart moved closer and placed his hands down on Archer's desk. There was determination in his gaze. He licked his chapped lips and nodded solemnly. "Whatever you have planned to deal with Red and his gang, you can count me and my boys in."

[ _third commercial break_ ]


	4. Chapter 4

[ _3rd segment_ ]

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed glanced back towards the other side of the clearing. Bart and his two boys were sleeping on the ground with their backs to him. This was their planet, after all, and they obviously felt comfortable out under the stars. They were sound asleep soon after their heads hit their saddle bags. The horses were hidden in the thicket a few meters past them and occasionally Malcolm could hear one whinny or scratch a hoof against the ground. More alarming were the occasional bugles of a bluehorn in the distance, and sometimes not so distant. It was dark, and they had no fire, but the North Star colony planet circled a sun within a loose open cluster of other stars, and so the light of these relatively bright neighbors enabled them to still see some details around them. It reminded him of nights back on Earth with a near full moon. Technically Jennifer was the one taking the first watch of the night, and so Malcolm should be sleeping as well, but he was too wound up to sleep just yet.

A few hours earlier, just after dark, they had moved Captain Archer's, Commander T'Pol's, and Captain Krell's horses to the town stables and then he, Jennifer, and the bluehorn rancher Bart and his boys had positioned themselves outside of town in the direction of the canyons. Bart didn't know the location of Texas Red's hideout exactly, but had a pretty good idea of where it might be. When Red and his gang came to town, as the Captain was convinced he would by morning and presumably close to this spot, the five of them were going to backtrack along their tracks to find the hideout and release the prisoners. All they could do now was wait for Red to make his move.

Jennifer was handling one of Otis's revolvers she had taken with them, turning it over and examining every detail. She lifted it up and aimed it towards a nearby rock, as if weighing it critically. "Crude, but deadly," she commented.

"Have you ever fired one?" Malcolm asked. "From what I understand, they have quite a kick."

Jennifer nodded. She twirled the revolver about the trigger guard, as she had done with her phase pistol before. "I've used all sorts of antique weapons. My father was a collector. He had one of the best collections of hand held projectile weapons on Earth. Mostly _from_ Earth, but also some early Klingon and Rigelian examples, and a remade Vulcan mechanical slingshot. He would have loved to see one of these."

Malcolm cocked his head. He and Jennifer were just getting to know each other more as their relationship developed, but now he realized he didn't know a whole lot about her family. Not yet, anyway. He wasn't even certain if her father was still alive, although from the way she spoke, he suspected not. "Is your father..." he began tentatively.

A cloud passed over Jennifer's expression and then she nodded again. "He died a few years ago," she confirmed. She looked at the gun one last time and then placed it back on her pack laying nearby. "I suppose his collection is mine now."

"Back in Montana," Malcolm stated. He at least knew that much.

"Yeah," Jennifer replied. "I haven't been back home in a while. I was deployed and couldn't get to Earth in time for the funeral, and after that, I didn't feel like going home. Not without him there." She shrugged her shoulders. "My Mom passed away when I was eight, and I was never too close to my brothers or any of my other family. They were all much older than me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is," Jennifer replied.

"Perhaps we can… visit Montana, next time we're in the neighborhood," Malcolm suggested.

"I'd like that," Jennifer smiled, and then tilted her head a bit. "How about you?"

"My family?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Both my parents are still alive, living on Earth," he sighed. "A sister as well." He frowned as he thought about it. "I have a rather distant relationship with them all, I'm afraid. A few aunts and uncles and cousins too."

"I suppose that's what happens when you move away."

"I do send them messages at the end of the year," Malcolm added. "Each year. A tradition."

"Not too close either, eh?"

Malcolm nodded.

"No gun collection waiting for you with dear old dad?" Jennifer smirked.

"No," Malcolm replied with a laugh. "I _was_ closer to my father, I suppose, in my youth. My family has a strong naval tradition, and I thought I might follow in that tradition, and so that was a bond of sorts." He shrugged. "I joined Star Fleet instead."

"Your aquaphobia," Jennifer said. "You've mentioned that." Yes, that had come up before. Malcolm simply grunted. Jennifer then pointed up towards the stars. "What do you think about all those colonists coming here? Some leaving everything behind to start a new life."

He hadn't really given it much thought. It does take a certain kind of person to leave everything behind and embark on a journey with no guarantees. Start a new world from scratch. In the case of North Star, not quite from scratch, but nearly so. "Incredible," he finally said.

"I envy people like that sometimes," Jennifer mused.

Malcolm was surprised. "Envy? You'd want to settle down on a colony world?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"Your career in the MACOs," he replied incredulous. "Being a part of something bigger than yourself. This new coalition of planets. We're making history."

Jennifer shrugged. "Whether here or someplace else," she said, "we're always going to be a part of someone's history." She shoved his arm. "And if any place needs it, they'll need security here."

"Sheriff Jennifer 'Durango' McKenzie," Malcolm teased.

Jennifer winked. "And why not?" she replied. There was a wistfulness in her voice.

Malcolm shook his head. "Not me," he said. "I'm staying right where I am in Star Fleet. Staying close to Captain Archer. Things are starting to happen. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel we're at a crossroads. The Galaxy is at a crossroads. It's with _Enterprise_ where I'll make my mark in history."

Jennifer shrugged again.

The thought of Jennifer staying on North Star unsettled him. Of course that wasn't possible given her commitments to the MACOs, but her continued assignment to _Enterprise_ wasn't necessarily assured. He was getting used to the idea of having her close. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to get even closer. Now, under the clear and star-filled sky of a colony world far from Earth, he wondered about his decisions and plans. What did he really want in his future?

#

"So we have a plan," Krell said.

Archer was sitting back in the chair at his desk and nodded. T'Pol was sitting across from him with her arms folded.

Krell looked down at the phase pistol that he was still holding in his hand. Something was troubling him. "The behavior of this Red is unpredictable," he finally said. "There is still great risk. You, in particular Captain, might be in danger of being injured, or even killed."

"I think, given the circumstances, we have little choice," Archer replied.

Krell nodded slowly. He placed the phase pistol down next to his own weapon. "I think I'm going to turn in," he said. He glanced over to the two cells, one of which was occupied by Otis, Texas Red's son. That side of the room was in shadows, with most all of the lights off in the office save for the one near Archer's desk, but he could still make out Otis laying on the cot. Otis was snoring in the closer of the cells and the other was open. Quieter at least now that he wasn't talking incessantly, but not by much. Krell made his way to the other cell and then turned back to face Archer and T'Pol. "Wake me midway through the night and I can take over the watch." The two nodded. Krell nodded back and disappeared into the shadows of the cell.

"You should get some rest too Captain," T'Pol said.

Jonathan shrugged and then glanced out the darkened window. "I am resting," he finally replied.

T'Pol wasn't convinced, but let it pass. "I'm uncertain as to the wisdom of threatening our prisoner with a murder trial," she said. She had been considering it carefully. "Law and order will be important as this colony is established, and we should avoid using the justice system inappropriately."

"It's possible the former sheriff was murdered," Archer replied.

"All we've heard is innuendo at best," T'Pol replied. "There are no facts to support the accusation, and if there was a fair trial, it would be dismissed immediately."

Archer frowned. "You're the one who called Krell the hanging judge," he retorted. "Besides, the trial is a ruse. Just meant to flush out Red from his hideout."

"My point exactly," T'Pol said. "We have incarcerated someone on no evidence. I admit I participated in the ruse, but suggest we be careful as we move forward."

"Objection noted," Archer replied. "I will personally apologize to Otis if it makes you feel better."

T'Pol frowned ever so slightly. "As you are well aware, my feelings have nothing to do with it."

Archer just smiled. T'Pol knew he knew and was simply teasing her, or something as close to teasing you could have between a human and a Vulcan. She glanced down at the tricorder in her lap. A herd of bluehorn were in the area and were periodically triggering the sensor net.

"Perhaps you can indulge my curiosity," T'Pol said, changing the subject. "I noticed it the last time we were on this planet and again today. You seem particularly fascinating with what is colloquially known as the 'Old West'."

Again Jonathan shrugged. "Not to the degree that Lieutenant McKenzie apparently is. I suppose she has some more first-hand experience since she was born and raised in that part of North America."

"Montana," T'Pol specified.

Jonathan nodded. "On the other hand, I was born in upstate New York, and spent most of my childhood in and around San Francisco."

"And so my curiosity."

Jonathan cracked a smile. "I remember a camping trip my father took us on to the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. Backpacking, alpine lakes, being out in the wilderness. Along the way we visited the ruins of an old mining town." He gestured to the window. "If you squint, you can imagine Agua Fria perhaps looks a bit like that town in its heyday." Jonathan shifted a bit in his seat. "We were in the outskirts of town by a river, or more like a large stream coming down from the nearby peaks. The whole place was pretty empty, and it was just my father and me at the time. We were talking and not paying attention as we walked beside the stream, and then all of a sudden we heard some splashing. When we stopped to look up, there was a black bear standing on its hind legs just across the stream from us. Had to have been six or seven feet tall."

"Are these bears dangerous?" T'Pol asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "Not as dangerous as a Sehlat in the Forge," he laughed, "but dangerous enough. We were momentarily paralyzed by the sight. Or at least I was. After what felt like several minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, the bear dropped back down, turned, and headed into the woods." He shrugged again. "I've never forgotten that encounter. A bit of the primordial Earth, still existing in the twenty-second century. Ever since then, I've been intrigued by the wild places still left on Earth. And I suppose, in particular, those places close to me in western North America."

"There are still some areas on Vulcan that remain undisturbed," T'Pol observed. "Of course you know the Forge, but many other areas are set aside specifically to preserve a particular ecosystem or natural formation."

"It's the same on Earth," Jonathan replied. "We're fortunate that our ancestors had the wisdom and vision of creating those sanctuaries for us to enjoy even today." He then gestured to the window. "And here on North Star, as they expand the colony, they'll need to consider the same for the future generations to come." He looked back to the cells thoughtfully and added, "both humans and Skagarians."

"So they can encounter a bluehorn out in the wild," T'Pol mused.

Jonathan smiled.

Just then the tricorder emitted a faint buzz. T'Pol looked at the device and raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating. Another bluehorn moving through our sensor net," she commented.

"That's a coincidence."

"It undoubtedly the wild herd the rancher spoke of," T'Pol continued. "They appear to come closer to the town during the night."

"Just don't spook 'em, and you'll be fine," Jonathan replied with a smile, repeating what one of Bart's sons had told them earlier. T'Pol arched her eyebrow again, but Archer didn't notice for he had closed his eyes and was leaning a bit further back in his chair. T'Pol moved back quietly to her previous position. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit," he said quietly.

T'Pol didn't answer. She wondered how well the humans and Skagarian colonists would get along. Would the respective colonies be integrated or separated? Captain Archer and Captain Krell appeared to be forging a productive relationship, and so perhaps that could be replicated with the colony leaders. As she watched and pondered these questions, Jonathan's breathing became more regular and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

#

Malcolm woke with a start. Someone was standing over him and had just touched him on the shoulder. It was one of Bart's boys. The sky was brighter and just a few stars were still visible, but the sun had not yet risen. He could see the boy motion with his head to the right. Malcolm got up silently and followed him over to a rock outcrop. The boy crouched down to look over the top and Malcolm did the same. "Yonder," the boy said and pointed.

Their chosen campsite had been the perfect location. Out beyond some scrub trees in a dry wash were a group of horses. Amongst the horses were people talking, although they were too far away to hear what they were saying. Malcolm estimated about twenty horses, each with a rider. Soon enough, the people started getting atop their mounts and moving west, towards Agua Fria. By the time the last had left the area, the others in Malcom's group were also up and observing from the outcrop. Jennifer turned to Malcolm and smiled. Malcolm couldn't help thinking what a wonderful way it was to start his day than to see that smile.

"We should wait about five minutes and then head back along their tracks," Bart remarked, breaking the spell. He was holding his saddle and was looking at both Malcolm and Jennifer for confirmation.

Malcolm nodded quickly. "Right. Let's, ah, get the horses ready."

#

"Sheriff!" Red called out. "I'm here to fetch my boy!"

Archer stepped out of the door and onto the porch. On the road in front of him stood Texas Red. He was dismounted from his horse, but on either side were twenty others still mounted. His gang, no doubt. Everyone appeared to have a weapon of some sort, including one in a holster strapped to the leg of Texas Red himself. Fortunately, none of them were drawn.

"He's here to stand trial in Judge Krell's court," Archer replied evenly.

"He didn't kill the Sheriff," Red said exasperated. "No one killed him. It was an accident, just like everyone says."

Archer turned back towards the door. T'Pol was standing just inside holding a tricorder. She shook her head ever so slightly. Archer rubbed the stubble on his chin and stepped down off the porch and onto the street. "You're welcome to stay here in town and offer your evidence during the trial," he said. "There's also some…"

"What evidence?" Red interrupted. "That river down by the twin rocks was swollen when the Sheriff tried to cross. I suspect he must have slipped and got swept away. It happens. Even bluehorn are lost sometimes during the rainy season."

"Were you there to see it?" Archer asked.

Red seemed reluctant to reply at first, but then nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I was there. The Sheriff and I had just finished talkin'. He was heading back here. It was an accident as everyone knows."

"Was Otis there?" Archer asked, trying to keep Red occupied.

Red threw up his hands. "He may have been," he replied. "I think he was. He'll tell you the same thing. The Sheriff was there one second, and then gone the next. Swept up past the twin rocks. There was nothing nobody could have done. We searched for his body, but didn't find nothin'."

"It will be a fair trial," Archer continued and looked up and down the street. No one else was out, but he imagined they were being observed by most everyone from behind closed windows and doors. "As it should be. All testimony from those involved are encouraged and welcomed. Judge Krell is fair. If it happened the way you said, I'm sure it'll work out just fine." He took a step out onto the street. "There are some other matters I'd very much like to discuss with you as well."

Red frowned and looked at his men and then back to Archer. "You don't understand Sheriff," he said in a more ominous tone. "I'm not here to negotiate. I'm here to get my boy. No trial. No nothing."

"Some folks down south have gone missing," Archer continued, ignoring the threat. "Word is, you were involved."

"They're a bunch of Skag-loving traitors down south," Red shouted.

Archer waited. He glanced back to T'Pol, but she gave him the same signal.

"Yeah I took 'um," Red finally replied and laughed. "More Skags than you ever want to see are coming. I heard it myself, and those folks down there were just gonna welcome them with open arms. But they're not welcome here." He looked about, as if at the townsfolk behind the closed windows and doors. "Not here in Agua Fria."

"That's not for you to decide Red," Archer chuckled.

"Then who?" Red shot back. "MacReady? Fisher? _You_?"

"Are the hostages safe?"

"What do you think? You think I'd harm them?"

"You shot MacReady."

"That was an accident," Red replied.

Archer raised an eyebrow. Not as impressively as his First Officer, but it conveyed his message just fine.

"Oh don't give me that Sheriff," Red said. "We didn't want to shoot him. He got in the way. Everyone needs to understand that I mean business. The Skags can't just come here and take over."

"Who said anything about the Skagarians taking over?" Archer asked. "It's a big planet Red."

"They're not welcome here," Red repeated.

Archer shook his head. "Like it or not, your world is changing Red. Not only new Skagarian neighbors, but new humans as well are on their way. Thousands of them. They are all going to need to get along. You can be a leader, or you can hide away. Either way, you're going to have to learn to get along."

Red padded the gun in his holster. "I get along well enough," he said.

"That's not the way."

"We'll see Sheriff," Red said and turned to the side to spit on the ground. He glared back at Archer and tilted his head. "Why do they call you 'Deadeye' anyway? What's that mean?"

"It means I have a deadly aim."

Red looked back and forth to his men with a smile. They all turned their mounts and started moving to either side. "Enough bluster," he said. "I _will_ be a leader. Let me get my boy, or try an' stop me. Whatever happens here is on you."

Archer glanced again back into the doorway. This time T'Pol gave a slight nod. Finally. Archer moved a few steps onto the street and then diagonally across stopping midway always facing Red. Red had moved too, keeping about ten meters from Archer until the two men were facing each other in the center of the street. Whereas most of Red's gang had moved off and were now on either side of the street behind Red, there were a couple who had ended up behind him. That might be a problem.

"Your move, Deadeye," Red snarled.

"We don't have to do it this way," Archer replied.

Red shifted his eyes quickly from side to side.

In the distance, a bluehorn bugled.

Archer squinted.

Red's finger twitched.

Archer made his move and grabbed for the pistol on his hip.

#

[ _final commercial break_ ]


	5. Chapter 5

[ _final segment_ ]

Archer made his move and grabbed for the pistol on his hip. He was fast, but not quite as fast as Texas Red who had also drawn his gun. Archer's gun had cleared leather, but wasn't quite level when Red had his pointed towards Archer. The two, however, didn't exchange fire. After a few seconds Red looked down at his gun. He tried firing it a couple more times, although it was now pointed at the ground, but still it did not function. Archer smiled and holstered his own weapon.

Behind Red, a horse whinnied. Red turned quickly and noticed all his men slumped in their saddles. The horses began to wonder aimlessly, appearing a little bit dazed themselves. Red turned back to Archer and glared. "What the hell have you done?"

Archer laughed and scratched his beard. "Exactly what we were hoping to do," he commented. He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "You would have shot and killed me."

"I wasn't gonna kill you," Red replied, sounding a bit insulted. "I'm a better shot than that."

"But you would have shot me."

"I didn't want to," Red said, now exasperated, "but you left me no choice."

"There are always choices," Archer said thoughtfully. "And violence is never the best one."

"What did you do to my men?" Red repeated pointing back over his shoulder and ignoring Archer's comment.

Archer glanced at the still wandering horses. "Turns out, Skagarian and Star Fleet phase pistols are based on the same technology."

Red scrunched up his face.

"You see, for our weapons there's a stun setting," Archer continued, "but typically the individual has to be in the direct line of fire. Captain Krell, however, showed us how to make some modifications such that our weapons can stun a group of people simultaneously."

" _Captain_ Krell?" Red stated confused.

"Oh yes. Ah. You may have heard of him referred to as _Judge_ Krell," Archer corrected.

In response to his name, Krell stepped out of the Sheriff's office and onto the street. His jet black hair almost glinted in the sun. Both Archer and Red turned to him. He was holding his weapon up for both of them to see.

"A Skag," Red spat. He shook his head. "I didn't believe it when I was told. He's the judge?"

"Contrary to what you may think," Krell said. "I will be fair."

Red frowned and turned back to Archer. "If I understand these Skag weapons, my boys will be comin' round soon enough. When they do, you'll still be outnumbered. Who made you Sheriff anyways? There's many in this town who will come to my side."

As he said this, Lieutenants Reed and McKenzie came out from behind a building on the side of the street. They also had their guns drawn. They passed by the two from Red's gang who had moved behind Archer for the gunfight, taking both their weapons as they passed. It was clear that Reed and McKenzie's phase pistols had also been modified and one of them had taken care of these two just before the gunfight. Behind them were the bluehorn rancher Bart and his boys escorting one of Red's men, who had be left at the hideout to guard the prisoners, and a stream of others, both human and Skagarian. Red looked on confused. All his hostages were apparently now free. McKenzie and Reed moved past Red and started to methodically disarm the other unconscious members of Red's gang.

"Turns out, we found your hideout in the canyons," Archer said with a grin.

Red looked down at his gun one last time and then tossed it on the street in front of him. He now looked disgusted and defeated. "What about my gun?" he asked. "I had the quicker draw, but couldn't fire."

Archer turned in Krell's direction, and from the Sheriff's office, T'Pol and Otis emerged. T'Pol was holding a tricorder in one hand and another phase pistol in the other and motioned that Otis was free to go and join his father in the street. Otis looked down, seeming reluctant to move forward. "Sorry pa," he said.

"You okay?" Red asked.

Otis nodded. "Yeah."

Red spat again and turned back to Archer for the explanation.

"As I said, Skagarian and Star Fleet phase pistols are based on the same technology. Again, with Captain Krell's help, T'Pol's phase pistol was adjusted to emit a very low level and precise beam. With it, she rendered the bullets in your gun inoperative by expanding the casing on each and releasing the gunpowder."

Red looked back to T'Pol and then to his spot on the street, judging the distance. He shook his head. McKenzie retrieved Red's gun from the street and then went to stand behind him with Reed and the cache of weapons. "That's quite an aim she's got," Red finally said.

Archer nodded. "Believe me, I wouldn't have trusted anyone else."

#

Red was placed in the cell recently vacated by his son as they considered what to do with him. They waited until evening before sending the now freed hostages back south. It would be a trek of several kilometers before they reached the area where transporters would be able to function and beam them the rest of the way, and so they left with the sun nearly set to avoid the heat of the day. The former hostages had also needed time to record what had happened to them since their abduction and arrangements made with the citizens of Agua Fria to be represented in the upcoming discussions about the future of their colony. Lieutenants Reed and McKenzie were put in charge of the caravan while Captains Archer and Krell and Commander T'Pol stayed behind to take care of a few loose ends.

Two of the former hostages who had been slightly injured in the original confrontation with Red and his gang down south were on the horses in the lead while everyone else was on foot with Reed and McKenzie taking up the rear. They kept a leisurely pace for the first kilometer and the group stretched out to a hundred meters or so in length. In time, they would have to use their lights to find the way and perhaps get into a tighter group to protect against an errant bluehorn, but for now, it was easy going.

Malcolm looked back over his shoulder. "What do you suppose they're planning?" he wondered aloud.

Jennifer shrugged. "The Captain and Commander are cooking up something," she replied. "I think I overheard that they're going to go ahead with a trial. Give the people of Agua Fria some closure on the matter and prepare them for what's to come."

Malcolm scoffed. "I wonder how that's going to go," he mused, sounding skeptical.

"The two of them got us through the Xindi war," Jennifer countered. "And this past year with the Augments, the Vulcan/Andorian crisis, the Berserker ship, the Terra Prime incident. And just last week with the Illyrians. I think they can handle it." She shook her head. "You know, I don't know if there's some secret romance between the two of them as Crewman Fuller says or not, but what does it matter? They make one hell of a command team for _Enterprise_ , and that's just fine with me."

As Malcolm considered, it was true. Not just the past two years since Jennifer was on board, but also for the two years before that. The Captain and Commander did make a good team. It was likely simply their close working relationship that initiated the rumors of something more. But either way, it didn't really matter. As long as the two of them continued to serve together so well, what went on between them, or not, was their own business. He and Jennifer had a similar role to play regarding security on _Enterprise_. He liked to think the two of them worked well together as a team…

Jennifer tapped his shoulder interrupting his thoughts. She pointed off in front and to the left of where they were going towards the setting sun. Malcolm noticed she was still holding Red's revolver. Red had let her keep it after some bargaining. "You know what we're doing, don't you?" she asked.

Malcolm looked about, but the landscape was fairly nondescript in all directions. "What?"

"Riding off into the sunset," she smiled and winked.

Malcolm chuckled. That was a common image presented in Commander Tucker's old movies, particularly pertaining to the Old West. "Well, at least _walking_ off into the sunset," he corrected.

She nodded back, but her smile didn't falter. She seemed content, and Malcolm could look at that smile all day… Something suddenly occurred to him. "You know, if you did end up staying here," Malcolm began.

"I'm not staying," Jennifer interrupted.

"I know."

"It might be fun," she added and looked around herself. If you squinted, it reminded her of the Great Basin of Nevada back on Earth. "I don't think Captain Archer would release me anyway," she speculated. "And I'm not ready to give everything else up just yet."

"I know," Malcolm repeated. There was something else he wanted to convey. Something more about the two of them. The two of them working as a team. The future… "I'm just telling you, if you did end up staying here…" He turned to face her. Their eyes met. "I think I'd stay too," he finished.

This caught her a little by surprise. It was a full ten paces as she considered her response. Fortunately the traces of her smile never left her face. "I like that," she finally said, holstering Red's gun and edging a little closer to walk next to him.

So did Malcolm.

#

"All rise for the honorable Judge Krell," Archer pronounced. Archer was standing at attention by the door. Nearly the entire population of the town of Agua Fria now also stood. They were crowded into the local saloon, which happened to have the largest inside space that could accommodate most everyone, with a few outside looking in through the open window. All the chairs from the establishment and some brought in were lined up in rows, a table was off to the side, and a desk was set up in front next to the bar. Standing behind the table was Red and T'Pol. Krell stepped in through the swinging doors and took the single seat behind the desk. A chair to the side of this desk remained empty. "You may be seated," Archer pronounced and everyone who had one took their seat.

Krell got right down to business. He picked up a gavel sitting on the side and rapped his desk twice. "The Agua Fria court is now in session." He turned to Archer. "Sheriff, the first order of business is the case against Mister Otis Barkley regarding the death of Sheriff Jones."

Archer nodded. "Yes, your honor. On your desk you will see sworn affidavits from three eye witnesses in addition to Mister Barkley, and their recollection of the day in question. It is evident that the incident was in fact an accident and I hereby withdraw all charges against him."

Krell looked over the paperwork and nodded. He emanated a satisfied air. "So noted," he finally said. He rapped his gavel again. "Case dismissed," he said placing those papers to the side and moved another stack to be in front of him. He wasted no time. "The second case involves the kidnapping and involuntary detainment of seventeen individuals and the shooting of Sheriff MacReady by the defendant Theodore Barkley, better known by his alias, Texas Red, and his gang."

"Your honor," T'Pol said.

"The bench recognizes defense counsel," Krell replied.

"My client requests that all charges against any of his associates, including his son, Otis Barkley, be dropped. He accepts full responsibility for his actions and those of his associates who acted under his direction and guidance."

"I didn't shoot MacReady," Red added with a frown. "But I'll take responsibility for it."

"So noted," Krell said. He scribbled something on a sheet of paper using an old style writing device. He then patted the stack of papers in front of him. "I have here the testimony of all seventeen of those affected and can recall them if additional information is required by defense counsel. I have thoroughly examined the testimony and have provided a copy to the defense." At this point he looked over again to Red and T'Pol and T'Pol nodded. She had a similar stack in front of her. "How do you plea?" Krell asked, posing his question now directly to Red.

At T'Pol's prompting, Red stood. T'Pol stood as well. Red appeared uncomfortable and looked to the crowd and then back to Krell. "You all know what I did," he replied. "There were…"

"The defendant enters a plea of no contest," T'Pol interrupted.

"I'd like to explain myself," Red said directing his statement to T'Pol but to the court as well.

Krell nodded. "You will have that opportunity, of course," he said and then wrote something on the paper on his desk. "A plea of no contest is entered. With a plea of no contest, the defense will now have the opportunity to call witnesses before I provide sentencing."

T'Pol stepped out from behind the desk and Red sat back down. "Thank you your honor," she said. "There is some question regarding the standing of Mister Barkley with the rest of the community. I intend to first shed some light on that matter to show that up to this point, Mister Barkley has been an upstanding member of this community." She turned to face the crowd. "I call to the stand, Mister Ian Doogle."

Someone in the front row stood and moved forward. He was a bearded man still dressed in the outfit he wore when he rode into town the previous morning. He was someone from Red's gang. He appeared to have expected to be called, but then wasn't sure where to go. "What do I do?" he asked.

Archer guided him over to the chair beside Krell's desk. He held a book in one hand and motioned for Ian to place his left hand on the book. "Raise your right hand," Archer ordered.

Ian still appeared a bit confused, but did as he was told.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God," Archer recited.

Ian hesitated. "Ah… yea," he finally replied.

Archer grinned slightly. "Good enough. Please take a seat." He then moved back to his position at the side of the room.

When Doogle was seated, T'Pol stepped into the space between the crowd and Krell's desk and faced him. She placed her hands behind her back. "Mister Doogle, describe your association with Theodore Barkley."

Doogle cleared his throat. "Well, he took me in when my folks were killed by the fever 'bout fifteen years ago. I've worked his ranch ever since. Same thing for a bunch of us. They call us his 'gang'. He's got the biggest ranch in Agua Fria. We trade with all the towns down south."

"Has Theodore Barkley ever killed a man?" T'Pol asked.

Doogle's eyes shifted quickly to glance at Red, but then returned his gaze to T'Pol. "It was in self-defense Ma'am."

T'Pol nodded. "I know," she said. "I would like for you to describe what happened."

Doogle nodded quickly and gathered his thoughts. "Most everyone knows," he finally said. "But I s'pose I can tell it. About ten years back there was a fella named Adams who worked a bluehorn ranch a few miles east of here." He pointed to Bart who was sitting with his wife and boys in the front row. "Near where Bart and Katie is now. Anyways, he was a disagreeable sort and one day poached one of Red's yearlings. Killed and butchered it the same day. Red confronted him about it, right here in town. Front of Sheriff Jones and everything. Adams got angry, and one thing led to another. Adams got off a shot and grazed Red's shoulder." Doogle paused and glanced again at Red before concluding. "Red's shot killed him instantly."

"What did Sheriff Jones do?" T'Pol asked.

"To Red? Nothing. Like I said, he saw it all. It was self-defense," Doogle replied. "He investigated about the yearling though, and sure enough, Adams had poached it. Red's brand was still there on the hide and everything."

"What did Red do?" T'Pol persisted.

Doogle ran his fingers through his beard. "Well, he was pretty shook up. He hadn't intended to kill Adams. Was aiming for his arm to disable him but got him right through the heart. After that, he practiced. He's the best shot I know of now."

"Why did he practice shooting?"

Doogle shrugged again. "I s'pose so he wouldn't kill another man."

T'Pol nodded satisfied. "Thank you Mister Doogle, I have no further questions."

Doogle nodded. He looked over to Krell who directed him to return to his seat.

T'Pol glanced at Krell and then back to the gathered crowd. "I understand, many in town have grievances against my client, in the way he's conducted himself these past few years. I'd like to call Mister Bart White to the stand."

Bart too was in the front row of spectators. He appeared to know what was expected of him and moved over next to the desk and was sworn in by Archer. He sat down and looked up expectantly.

"Mister White," T'Pol began, "how long have you known Mister Theodore Barkley?"

"My whole life. Forty two years."

"Besides the aforementioned kidnapping and detainment of the seventeen individuals identified in the current complaint, has he ever broken the law to your knowledge?" T'Pol asked.

Bart scoffed. "He and his gang have run rough shod over everybody in town since Sheriff Jones drowned," he replied. "And that's the truth. He's been a thorn in my side particularly."

"That's right," someone from the crowd shouted.

Krell rapped his gavel against the desk and looked out over the crowd. They settled down immediately. He nodded to T'Pol to continue.

"In running 'rough shod' and being a 'thorn' in your side, did this involve breaking the established laws of Agua Fria?" T'Pol asked again.

"He was acting as the law," Bart countered.

"But did he steal from anyone?" T'Pol persisted. "Did he treat anyone unjustly? Did he use his position to obtain material gain?"

Bart shifted. "There were times he put himself in charge of settling a dispute, and I think sometimes he would side with his friends instead of other folks," Bart replied. It was clear that he had been on the 'other folks' side more often than not. Bart appeared thoughtful and added "I s'pose, in his thinking, he was taking on the responsibility of the sheriff."

"Somebody needed to," Red cut in.

"What we needed was for the town to select a new sheriff, not have you take over," Bart shot back.

Krell rapped his gavel again and gave both Red and Bart a stern look. Red slumped in his chair, but bit his tongue.

T'Pol returned her attention to Bart and raised an eyebrow, eliciting him to answer her original question.

Bart cleared his throat. "He tried to be fair, I s'pose," he conceded. "But it's hard to be fair when he has interests in the town too and he's the self-appointed sheriff and mayor and everything else."

"Recognizing that may have been inappropriate, do you concede, however, that Mister Barkley has never actually broken any of Agua Fria's established laws?"

"I guess so," Bart huffed.

T'Pol nodded, satisfied. "Thank you Mister White. I have no further questions." As Bart was returning to his seat, T'Pol turned to face Krell. "As my final witness, your honor, I would like to call to the stand the defendant, Mister Theodore Barkley."

Red stood up and stomped over to the chair beside Krell's table, lifting up his hand even before Archer was in position. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Archer intoned.

"I do," Red responded and sat down to face T'Pol. "Yes I kidnapped those folks down south, and yes I held them without their consent," he stated, before T'Pol could ask a question. "The Skags…" He stopped and shifted in his seat. "The Skagarians," he started again, "stated their intentions quite clearly that they were taking over, and I couldn't just sit around and let that happen."

"How would abducting those individuals prevent the Skagarian colonists from arriving and establishing a settlement on the planet?" T'Pol asked, not skipping a beat.

Red threw up his hands. "Hell, I don't know," he said. "Perhaps they'd think twice about messing with us up here in Agua Fria if they knew they weren't wanted. We have enough trouble scraping out a living with the pale wheat and bluehorn. The land can only handle so many folks."

"It is a big planet, Mister Barkley. The intentions of the Skagarian colonists is not to 'take over' as you suggest," T'Pol continued. "Further, there are an equal number of human settlers arriving."

"I didn't know that," Red replied.

"You might have known if your son hadn't destroyed the transmitter we left with Sheriff MacReady last year so we could contact you."

"They were contacting the Skagarians," Red countered.

"That is not factual," T'Pol said. She frowned ever so slightly and glanced at Archer. If he didn't know better, she almost looked exasperated. He gave her an encouraging nod. She turned back to Red and decided to get to the heart of the matter. "Mister Barkley, you have explained why you abducted and detained those people, and now you have the opportunity to make a statement to everyone assembled and to Judge Krell before he hands down his sentence."

Red snorted. "Right," he finally said. "I can see how folks have been perturbed by the way I've been settling things around here. I've always done what I thought is right, including with you Bart, but I can understand how some of those things may have come across as… bossy. And I imagine there were some times where I might have had a… um… conflict of interest." He sounded as if he was reciting a memorized list and he glanced briefly at T'Pol before continuing. "And as for taking those folks, I knows it wasn't the right thing to do, but I was at my wits end. And I, ah… well anyway. I'm sorry." He hesitated and turned to meet Krell's gaze, as if he might say something more, but then leaned back a bit in his chair.

"I have no further questions, your honor," T'Pol stated.

Red got up and moved back to his seat behind the table. The crowd seemed to exhale a collective sigh of relief and start breathing again.

T'Pol again placed her hands behind her back and faced Krell. "Your honor. Mister Barkley admits his recent transgression and previous indiscretions regarding the administering of the law in Agua Fria. It is my contention that incarcerating him will be detrimental for order in the town and encourage you to offer a more appropriate punishment." She nodded crisply and turned to step back to her place behind the table beside Red.

Krell folded his hands and nodded solemnly. He looked out to the crowd, all of their attention solely on him and then turned to face Red. "I am prepared to present my sentence."

At T'Pol's prompting, Red stood. Everyone else remained silent.

Krell patted the stack of papers on his desk. "There are a few from those abducted who harbor no ill will towards Mister Barkley and his associates. Further, none were enthusiastic about pursuing a punishment. In fact, most of them, both Terran and Skagarian, are unsure what the future holds and share Mister Barkley's… unease, at the current circumstances. If we are to make this work, all of us succeed together, we need to build trust between Terrans and Skagarians, and between those who are here now and those who are coming." Krell gestured towards Bart and his wife Katie in the front row of seats. "Mister and Missus Bart and Katie White have been selected by you, and have agreed, to represent Agua Fria at the upcoming council to discuss this world's future. Representatives from all towns and from the arriving colonists will be present and the issues and concerns of everyone will be addressed." Krell paused and looked at Red squarely. "As your sentence, I appoint you, Mister Theodore Barkley, to be Mister and Missus White's assistant in all matters. You will serve in that capacity until they relieve you. You will do what they tell you to do, whether at the council or here in Agua Fria."

There was some murmuring in the crowd and Red appeared a bit shell-shocked.

Krell took up his gavel and rapped it sharply against the table before Red, or anyone else, could protest. "Court adjourned!"

#

Archer, T'Pol and Krell were riding south out of Agua Fria. It was late afternoon, but a front had moved through earlier in the day with rain and had cooled things off. Krell folded up his communicator and placed it back in his pocket. "We're in range and can beam out at any time."

Archer glanced towards the setting sun. "Let's continue riding for a spell," he drawled. "It's shaping up to be a nice evening."

Krell nodded and patted the neck of his mount. He was finally feeling comfortable on the beast and it was unlikely he'd have another chance. A wild herd of bluehorn paralleled their progress on the horizon. The sky was now cloudless and the brightest stars were already visible despite the sun still being up. "I confirmed our colony ship's arrival has been accelerated," Krell said, breaking the silence. "It will now be in orbit about the same time as your own."

"That is fortuitous," T'Pol commented. "It was what we hoped for. The introduction of the new colonists, both Terran and Skagarian, will be facilitated by them arriving together. We should plan a meeting of the planetary council as soon as possible."

"I agree," Krell said. "Although I was dubious in the beginning, I think our recent collaboration bodes well for the success of this combined colony." He turned to Archer. "It is good that we will both be here to help it get established."

"Black Jack Krell and Deadeye Archer," Archer mused.

T'Pol arched an eyebrow and tilted her head to look at both men.

"It goes without saying that success would have been impossible without Doc T'Pol as well," Krell quickly added.

T'Pol's eyes shifted to look at Archer riding beside her. He smiled back. "I can't argue with that," he said. "It was you who devised the final script with the trial and had most to… perform. There's no doubt Black Jack is correct in his assessment."

"Thank you Deadeye," Krell said with a nod.

T'Pol shook her head. The two of them were incorrigible attempting to fit into their North Star personas. But it was a good sign that the two Captains seemed to get along so well. It did bode well for the future of the colony. "Not that I'm looking for accolades," she finally commented. "Although, it is only fitting and logical to assign appropriate credit where credit is due."

"I've said it before," Archer replied with a laugh. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

T'Pol sat up a little taller on her saddle and nodded. "Neither do I."

#

The End

[ _closing credits_ ]

Next Episode:

TO FLY – On the way to meetings with the Xindi on the Aquatic world of Azati Prime, Archer and T'Pol are abducted leaving the newly returned Tripp in command with more than a missing command team to worry about. Their ensuing adventure helps unravel a long-standing mystery. (New Season 4 finale with TATV pushed to a later season…)


End file.
